Phaser
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWyYD8Wcqko 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.] Description The Phaser is a futuristic soldier holding a laser gun. This tower costs 2,600 credits and costs $3,200 in game. It fires a beam that gradually deals more damage the longer it is locked on to a target, the beam it shoots will gradually get wider the longer it is locked on. The Phaser can also hit Camouflaged Enemies at any Level. Unlike other towers, the Phaser will not re-target until the zombie it is currently targeting is defeated, making it good for high-hitpoint bosses. It is also considered a very strong late-game tower. Appearance The Phaser looks like a futuristic soldier, with a robot-type visor, and with a grey, marble texture body. The laser gun has a blue-green gradient of crystals on the barrel. Upgrades Handling ($700) * Increases range effectively. * Added Cosmetics: Gives the phaser gloves. * Sell price changes to $1950. Extra Juice ($2,600) * Increases the speed at which damage ticks, effectively doubling damage as well as doubling the rate the damage increases. * Added Cosmetics: Two tubes with blue juice at the back of the Phaser. * Sell price changes to $3250. Death Ray ($4,800) * Increases base damage to 10 damage per tick. * Added Cosmetics: The phaser's beam turns orange including its juice, and slightly changes its look. * Sell price changes to $5650. Annihilation ($14,600) * Increases base damage to 40 and quadruples the damage increase over time. Minor range increase. The max damage is now 120 damage per tick. * Added Cosmetics: Gives the Phaser 3 extra lasers at the back, Gives the Phaser a Knight helmet with Cyclops goggles and the laser colour turns purple. * Sell price changes to $12950. Tactics * A level 1 Phaser can be placed on Wave 17 to defeat the Boss2 that spawns cheaply and efficiently. * The Phaser is amazing against Void, and nearly essential against Jack and SantaBot. However, the phaser may get distracted by high-hitpoint bosses, leaving the other towers to defend against hordes of lower-hitpoint bosses, which often leads to a loss. It is no longer as effective as before as of 5/17/2018 due to the Void's ability to stun. * This as with all other late game towers is best when used with Commander or Flamethrower, maybe even both if possible. * This tower is best supported by Commandos so that it can attack the stronger enemies and not waste time attacking fast and weak zombies such as the Lightning or Mystery. * It is also recommended that you do not have too many Phasers due to Boss3's quick movement and the Phasers slowly increasing damage despite being used to take out high hit points bosses. It is recommended to use phasers with a high damaging tower for instance; a couple of Railgunners to take out the Boss3s more quickly. * Note that at Level 1 and 2, it takes a little while for the Phaser to charge. This means it may take it a while (alone) to defeat even weaker zombies like Slows. * It been confirmed that Phasers won't be lag anymore. * It's a good combo with the Railgunner as the railgunner can help defeat more weaker bosses, helping the Phaser kill the tanky boss. Example is when Lava are shielding for Boss2, that the railgunners take out the Lava and the Phaser kills the Boss2 efficiently. 'Trivia' *The Phaser is the only non-spawn tower that can actually "see" hidden in level 1. *It is the second tower (first being Flamethrower) to have a special A.I. *This tower resembles the Inferno Tower from Clash Royale or Clash of Clans as it locks to one target then increases the damage over time. (Also resembles Inferno Dragon from Clash Royale), and also the THEL from The Space Game(Less popular) *The level 5 upgrade icon has a Shoop Da Whoop if you look closely enough. For some reason the Commander & DJ fire rate buffs don't boost this tower's charge or lock on speed or anything. This is the same for the Soldier. * Update History * (8/8/17) Added Phaser. * (8/11/17) Rebalanced Phaser. * (10/13/17) Fixed Phaser sometimes not shooting things in range. * (5/17/18) Phaser lvl. 5 damage buff. * (9/12/18) Phaser Damaged buffed lvls 1-5. * (2/10/19) Phaser lvl 5 nerf. (150 max dmg to 120) handlingphaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 2. xtrajuicephaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 3. deathray.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 4. annhilation.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 5. RobloxScreenShot20190101 134610684.png|All levels of Phaser. Category:Towers Category:Single